The Mystomorphs: Book 1, The Gaining
by Fluffy Wolf Productions
Summary: Based off the Animorphs Series. Listen, the world isn't how you think it is. Creatures lurk out there, and they won't be afraid to gobble you up. My friends and I are here to protect you, so I'm going to tell you how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

**To make this a bit longer, I'm adding an important author's note: **_This story is based off of the Animorphs series. I started it a couple years ago and never really got around to it till now. This first part is like the introductions in each book, though twisted. I'll be making many different 'Books' but for now the chapter will be short because this is only developing groundwork for more of the story to evolve. Also, this story is Supernatural/Adventure/(Maybe)Horror/(and)Romance. Though the romance will come in sprinkles and dusts. I plan for this story to be a bit more graphic then the Animoprhs, meaning it should be enjoyable for older teens. (As in a bit of language, and other content) If I need to I will bump up the rating. Please stick with this because I promise the chapters will only get longer from here on out._

* * *

><p>My name is Austin Maurice King, the reason I'm telling you this is because it's important you know who I am, since you'll be hearing from me for a while. Besides, I don't have to worry about anything- since <em>they<em> can't read. At least I hope they can't. If you live in Oplude, then to answer the question you are probably wondering, yes; I am apart of **the **King family. The very one that is probably the most respected and admired family in the entire town. If you don't live in Oplude, Oregon then you probably _may_ have heard of my family. But anyway, back to the topic.

I won't explain it to you right away, because you'll probably think I'm insane and decided that listening to me is a waste of your shortening time. But, I promise you, it is **not**. Before I digress into detail of what it is I'm trying to get through your skull, I'll start it off with the events that led to my own discovery of this… 'Situation'. A dangerous situation that everyone needs to know about.

Now, stay with me, by the end of this or halfway into it you may have decided to just ignore everything I've said, that's fine, as long as you hear me out on a few things. I'm only telling you this for your own protection, ok? My friends and I care for yours and others safety and survival. Since we've established all of that, why don't you just sit back, get comfortable, and prepare for the mind-blowing **truth**.

* * *

><p>I still hate that it's short, but please tell me what you think. No flames though, sorry.<p>

_-Sachi out~_


	2. Chapter 2

See? It's a bit longer than the last chapter.

* * *

><p>On a lucky day, the skies over Oplude are dotted with a couple clouds, but shining with the sun's golden rays. On a lucky day, the cool breeze mingles with the warmth from the sun and creates a perfect kind of temperature. On a lucky day, water puddles are dried up and the wind gently sways the grass and trees.<p>

This was not a lucky day. It was a sucky day. Grey clouds hung overhead, seeming too close for comfort as if they were dragged down from the heavy rain that was continuously pouring. The horizon only promised more rain and misery. The ground was like a huge puddle, and the grass succumbed to the slushy mud. The wind battered against trees, as if hollering that they weren't afraid to knock them over. All warmth had been drowned away by the bone-soaking weather.

The only good thing about the day was that I didn't have to walk through it. Dad didn't need the limo today, so he let me ride in it. Although I actually preferred the BMW then the long automobile, mostly because I'd rather ride in something that would allow me to actually be able to see my driver. If I could see his face, then I wouldn't feel so lonely sitting in this strange… thing.

My thoughts drifted away as we pulled up to the school parking lot. I watched as students of all cliques and clichés ran into the school. Some carried umbrellas while others used their notebooks, binders, or backpacks as shields. I even watched an overly-large jock shield himself with a scrawny nerd. I sighed.

"Oh how high school is so cruel to the lower ranked students…" I faintly heard the window that separated the driver from my view roll down, and only noticed it when I heard the man speak. "Are you going to go, sir?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, but once I relaxed I shifted my eyes to his and smiled. "I'm sorry; I was lost in my own world."

"Thinking about tryouts today, sir?" I nodded; the lie as easy as all the others. "Of course, I've been looking forward to it all year." The driver seemed delighted by this small conversation. The poor man was probably lonelier then I was. "I'll be going then, see you after school." My driver nodded and turned around in his seat.

I pushed open the car door after getting my umbrella ready, and then calmly and coolly opened it, making sure to avoid as much rain as possible. I joined some of my friends before we entered the school.

Craig and Dan instantly began their unisonous rambling on the topic they choose to talk about whenever it was Monday. The twins seemed as eager as ever, whatever they had to say today was probably worth hearing. That is, if I cared. The jocks and popular girls and boys that flocked around me all listened to the twins, I only pretended to. My attention was focused on something of more interest, like the fact that if the clouds cleared up tonight, I could watch the-

"Hi, um, Austin." I shifted my focus onto the girl that addressed me. She blocked me from continuing on to my locker, and the rest of my crowd seemed to notice. They nodded at me, snuffed a look of distaste at the girl, and then continued down the hall. Though they tried to act casual as they loitered at a close enough distant to eavesdrop. A few of the girls looked at the girl like she was some virus, and it took me only a few moments to realize why.

She was Mary-Ann Jean, a girl who had recently been a victim of nasty rumors. Although everyone in this town knew one another since childhood, the lower-class and infamous families were treated usually with disapproval. It was all about status and ranks here in Oplude. Mary-Ann's older brother had recently been put on trial for the murder of Louise Knight. And that was reflected on the entire family.

Mary-Ann nervously twirled a strand of her black curly hair, no matter how many times she twisted, and then tried to straighten it, it always bounced back into its curled shape. "I was wondering if you'd maybe… like to see a movie with me or something…" She trailed off, as if her mouth had dried up and there were no words to parch it. I felt nervous; sure I had been asked out before; but never by a sweet girl. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but then again I'd have two things backfiring with me saying yes. One, it would be out of pity, and two; I would be a disgrace.

"I'm sorry Mary-Ann, but no." I didn't want to see her expression, so I brushed past her and joined my snickering 'friends'. They laughed, probably at her, and I heard their sneering comments on how Mary-Ann was the worst kind of girl there was, how she was a little… you can probably tell the rest.

I parted with my friends at my locker, once again thanking god for making sure their lockers where far away from mine. But as I retrieved my things, I also cursed him for setting me next to the most selfish creature in the entire world. The only person I knew that would probably marry herself if she could. The most annoying, good for nothing-

"Look at you! Aren't you just the cutest sight! I missed you, did you miss me?" Speak of the devil and she will appear. I ignored the self-loving girl (Who was staring at herself through a portable mirror) as I shut my locker, spun the combination, and tried to take my leave quietly. "Hey! Austin, get back here." She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me back, I sighed in annoyance and turned to face her.

Marcy Dyke was applying some lip gloss to her already shiny lips. "So, Austin, what do you think of my hair? I just got it cut, looks gorgeous doesn't it?" She carefully put her make-up kit away, and gazed at her reflection in the mirror she placed there during the first semester. I knew that if I didn't respond, she'd probably kick me straight to the moon, so I put on a smile, and forced my best positive attitude. "You'd look gorgeous with any style."

She closed her locker and smiled wide at me. "You're right." She giggled, and was off, her wavy pale blonde hair bouncing like a models'. I shook my head; our families are close friends, so I've had to deal with her since we were both 6. It's amazing to think her selfishness has decreased since then. She used to scream that she was the prettiest princess in all the land, and that everyone was her subject.

Those were frightening times. After regaining my jock-positive attitude, I turned and confidently walk on to my first class. "Hey!" Whoever said it stretched out the word for a ridiculously long time. "Austin! My main man, what's up?" Once again he stretched out his words, a wide grin on his face as he approached me. "Nothing much, how 'bout you?" The skater, whose name is Darrel, took my hand in a handshake.

With the most enthusiasm I could muster, I returned the sacred tradition between 'Bros'. As soon we finished hooking thumbs and flicking each others' foreheads, I retracted my hand and placed it in my pocket. Darrel, with his smoky and clouded look began to rant on the newest moves he developed on his skateboard.

The skater boy only lowered his voice to a whisper when the lesson had begun, though the teacher didn't seem to notice as she read the monotonous words from the textbook. It was times like this that really irritated me. All the clichés of the world were overt all over Oplude. Rich snobs, 'Brotastic' skaters, thick-head jocks, genius nerds, airhead blondes, teachers pets, and all the other stupid things that are supposed to live in old Disney movies or stick-to-the-idea books.

I felt like I was the only person in this school that was different from the stereotypical kind of teenager. I was rich, but was not a snob, I was a jock, though I was not a meat head nor did I beat up the lower status students. In fact, if I could have it my way, I'd be completely different.

"Hey, bro, you listening?" Austin smiled his charming trademark and nodded. "She does look good in those." Darrel let out a laugh, slapping me on the back. But before he could add any dialogue to his actions, the teacher glared at him. "Mr. Evans? Would you like to share what's so funny?" Darrel just grinned lazily.

"This dude, this dude right here," Darrel's arm pulled my neck towards in sort of one armed hug. "This dude is awesome." The skater burst out in laughter, throwing his arms up and letting out a whoop. Other students laughed as well, a few following Darrel's bad example.

"Yeah! Go Austin!" Not again…

"King! "

"King! "

"King! "

"King!"

I felt like it had been eternity before the teacher was able to get her class under control and stop the chanting. Darrel was handed a pink slip, marking his 66th detention this semester, but I got off scotch free. If there was one thing I could thank my parents' influence for, it was making me an immediate soft spot for all of my educators.

Silence accompanied me in the back of the limo. There was a different driver in the front, and he kept a cold black wall of glass between us. I felt lonely again, cast off. Funny how someone like me can feel so desperate for attention.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a while to update. With end of the school year and graduation, times are toughish. And also, the reaosn this chapter is short is because I cut it from the rest, which will be featured as a seperate chapter. This is to make my story have more chapters, because my original plan did not have many chapters.**

* * *

><p>My pencil marked down answer after answer on the math homework. It was way too easy; I could never understand how kids failed these classes. It was only a few minutes later that I was interrupted, one of the butlers entered my study. He informed me that dinner was ready, and then left.<p>

I swirled around in my chair. Letting out a sigh I stood up, fixing my shirt and button up green flannel. I opened the door of my study, but before stepping out into the hallway I took one glance over my shoulder. The bookshelf was in order, holding multitudes of textbooks and astronomy books. My desk was orderly neat, the pencil, computer, and my homework the only things on it. Wall decorations and a potted plant made the room less big and more comforting.

I shook my head and plastered a wide smile across my face. Maybe mom and dad were dining with me today? With that giddy thought in mind, I made my way through the long hallway, down three levels via stairs, and calmly walked through the foyer and into the dining hall.

"Master Austin! We've made your favorite tonight, please sit down." The maid pulled a chair back for me. I thanked her with a smile and sat down, insisting that I could pull in myself. But she pushed the chair forward anyway. I nodded in gratitude, and then surveyed the dining table.

"Will Mother and Father join me?" The maid frowned and shook her head. Her eyes held an empty apology. "They are away on another business meeting." My smiled faltered, but I managed to keep it up. "Right." I noticed the edge in my own voice and decided to just get to eating.

The main course was served and I slowly bit down on the steak. Medium rare, just how I like it.

Finally after I had finished, I thanked the cooks, and was off. Back to my study. I worked on the rest of my homework and after I finished I locked the door behind me and headed down the hallway. At the end was the balcony door, I searched my pockets, felt the cool metal of my keys, and took them out, the slight jangle ringing in my ears.

I inserted the gold key into the doorknob and twisted it, hearing the long awaited click. I opened the door and stepped out into the cool night breeze.

It was Friday, school had ended for the weekend, and I needed to take a break. Thankfully my father was back and was using the limo again, so I took my BMW. The beauty was orange and black, but mostly a neon orange. And as much as I dislike standing out, I could never get over my baby.

A few girls smiled at me with their most flirty facial emotions, and asked if they could get a ride. I just frowned a little and told them I couldn't; I had to be home before my parents worried. They bought the act with pouts, but walked away all the same.

I put my car in drive and left the school lot, heading out to my favorite place. Small buildings and big buildings become a blur; suddenly the only things passing by are trees and the occasional car.

And as I drive farther away, I begin to accelerate. I'll be staying out at the cliff for most of my day, the sun was actually shining and few clouds graced the sky. It was a rare day without rain, so I had to make the most of it.

In the trunk of my orange beauty was some old equipment that I hadn't used for a few years. The equipment would help me see beyond a normal human eye, and I couldn't wait to set it up.

I pressed my foot a bit harder on the gas pedal as I started driving uphill; I dodged dangerous curves and finally reached the top of the cliff. I parked the car to the side, just were the road ended. And just when I was about to grab my equipment, I heard a familiar ring.

My hand automatically went to my pocket and I took out my phone. I flipped it opened without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound bitter, I was just a bit ticked off that I was being interrupted.

"Hey Austy-boy." I gritted my teeth together. "My parents are out, so I'll be staying at your house." My eye twitched in irritation. Great, Marcy.

"Cool, I'm out right now s-"

"What's the key code? I forgot and my parents won't answer." My hand found its way on my face, the fingers working it over in annoyance.

"568-"

"Actually, where are you?" I stiffened. "Oh, the cliff? Well I'll be there so don't go anywhere."

Before I could say anything I heard a click and knew she hung up on me. I cursed under my breath and shoved the phone back into my pocket. "How did she know?" I muttered to myself.

I set up the equipment absentmindedly, and by the time the telescope was complete, I had convinced myself that she was bluffing.

So I adjusted the lenses of my telescope, setting the focus on the sky the best I could before returning to my car and rummaging through my trunk.

After finding a binocular, also good for looking at things from a distance, I was ready to watch the skies. The dome of earth was painted in watercolors of pink, orange, yellow, red, and any other hue of sunset. The golden ribbons in the sky grazed the scenery.

I set up my portable chair and sat down, sinking in slightly. I let out a comfortable sigh, raising the binoculars to my face and beginning a small round of bird watching. Morning was usually the best, but around this time the sea birds liked to dance in the sky.

The cliff rose above a churning ocean, tinted gold due to the sky's light. Birds dove down and up, some grabbing at the waves almost playfully, others nipping friends and family.

One Seagull used the thermals to brush past a tree and land a few feet in front of me. It pecked at the ground for leftover food that couples usually threw behind. Once it left and rejoined its kin, I picked up a few burger wrappers and tossed them in my car's wastebasket.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, birds birds who cares. But thank you for reading. Please review, no flames. Only compliments or constructive critique.<strong>


End file.
